


Secret

by orphan_account



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Blowjobs, Cumplay, M/M, Oppa Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 12:12:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1687925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This relationship, full of pushing, and pulling, and teasing, and grabbing, of running around and sneaking out, of rushed kisses and pretending not to know each other the next day...it’s complicated, but it works. Usually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret

“You look so pretty from this angle, Daehyunnie.” You feel rough calloused fingers lightly run through your hair, trailing down to trace the back of your neck. You shiver, squirm a little, uncharacteristically too shy to even look up. This only happens when you’re with him.

In front of everyone else, you're the handsome, proud, and flirtatious Jung Daehyun. You're funny and talented. Everyone knows you and very few actually dislike you.

It's only in front of him are you stripped down to your insecurities and occasionally a thong of his choice.

You don’t exactly remembered how all of this -- kneeling in front of Kim Himchan’s very obvious bulge in someone else’s bedroom -- happened. You aren’t complaining, though. It had been a while (eleven days) since you last with him alone.

Vacation, alcohol, and Jun Hyosung’s notorious parties; a combination of those three were probably what got you into this particular situation. And Himchan’s dark eyes, always playful, always alluring. One look, and you’d do anything for the older man. He had that sort of power over you.

If you were anyone else, if the man in front of you was anyone but Himchan, it would’ve been scary, disturbing. But this relationship, full of pushing, and pulling, and teasing, and grabbing, of running around and sneaking out, of rushed kisses and pretending not to know each other the next day...it’s complicated, but it works. Usually.

“Daehyunnie~” Himchan’s voice is sweet as he tugs the hair at the back of your head, forcing you to look up at him, finally. Your lips part automatically, and you’re already flushed (though, that might be the effect of all the beer you’ve consumed). “Are you going to sit there like that all night?” His voice is light, but underneath it, you know he’s impatient. You can feel it in the way his grip tightens in your short brown locks. “Youngjae’s gonna get worried if you don’t go back soon.”

There’s always the constant fear of someone -- especially Yoo Youngjae -- finding out. How would he react? Would he even still want to be around you? You bite your lip and quickly push any thoughts of your best friend away.

Instead, you look up at Himchan though your lashes, you pout slightly. “Sorry…” You swallow once, your voice is soft. “Oppa.” And just that one word sends heat rushing through your body. Even after all these months, you’re still embarrassed, but so turned on. You feel your cheeks and the tips of your ears burning, but you maintain your soft gaze.

Himchan cups your cheek with one hand and brushes his thumb against your lower lip, his other hand moving to undo his belt. You smile and kiss the pad of his finger, then suck it into your mouth, ever so slightly.

He scoffs, but you know he likes it. He likes when you’re a little cheeky with him; submissive, but not _too_ submissive. And you like it like that too.

Himchan pulls his thumb away, but traces your lips again. “Oppa missed your pretty lips so much.” He muses. “How long has it been? Two weeks?”

Your heart throbs at the simple compliment, and you move forward to nuzzle Himchan’s leg. “A week and four days.” You bite your lower lip. Himchan’s so close to you, but so far. “I missed oppa, too.”

And it is true. You missed him, a lot. You missed how he would press his heart-shaped lips pressed against your cheek or temple when you were too tired to move, and the way he’d stroke your hair when you fell asleep beside him, and the rare occasion where he would take you out and personally feed you (once, he even cooked exclusively for you. But that was a long time ago).

“You only missed my dick,” he laughs softly, and you grin up at him. That isn’t a lie, but you want to tell him how much you like him, how after every time you saw him perform, you longed to lay your head on his lap while you listened to him play piano, or strum his guitar.

You can’t though. It doesn’t work that way.

“I can’t help it, Oppa. I love how you taste, the way you feel, so thick and warm inside of me. I love how you just fill me up and--”

“Shh..” Himchan brushes his fingers over your cheek. He’s smirking, though. “You’re being rather bold today, aren’t you?” A soft giggle escapes you. “Cute.”

Himchan rewards you (you always know how to stroke his ego) and pulls his cock free from its restrains.

 _Finally_ , you think, and you eagerly move forward to kiss his pink tip, and close your eyes. Himchan’s cock is perfect; long and thick, not too big and not too small. The gentle curve of flesh feels nice in your hands, and there’s a few prominent veins you like to trace with your tongue.

You feel his fingers thread though your hair as you suck his tip into your mouth, tonguing the slit and rubbing his inner thighs with your fingertips, and he allows you. You inhale his unique scent, and hum softly, swirling your tongue around him, just the way he likes it.

You like it change it up, sometimes. Neither of you like it much when you just bob your head over him, sucking until he comes. Somedays you tease him, playing with his balls, or deepthroating him for as long as you can, swallowing around him, and somedays you let him fuck your mouth, ruthlessly working your throat open (but not to the point of losing your voice. He makes sure of that. He always takes care of you). He doesn't do it anymore, though.

Himchan groans softly, and you look up at him, blinking slowly, and you sink down on him, hollowing your cheeks.

Once, he had told you how much he liked your eyes (“You’re so beautiful, Daehyunnie, with your doe eyes and full lips.” He had pecked your cheek softly, then mumbled something (you still haven’t figured it out, and it’s bothering you), before returning to his regular tone. “You belong to oppa. Don’t let anyone else touch you, okay?”) and you wonder if, now, he can see that there’s more than lust swirling in your dark orbs.

But you shouldn’t have any other emotions; that was the agreement, and who were you to break those rules just because you had feelings.

You suck harshly and pull off with a pop, then suck your lower lip into your mouth, worrying the flesh with your teeth.

“Oppa~” You flush at the sound of your own voice.

“What is it, baby?” Himchan cradles your face in his large hands, and you really wish he wouldn’t do things like that. He’s been extra sweet the past few times you’ve been together -- cleaning you off carefully, making sure your orgasm is as good as his, leaving soft kisses all over your face and chest -- and it’s only making you fall harder.

“Oppa, I want…” _I want you to hold my hand, to intertwine your legs with mine as we fall asleep, to kiss me good morning, and cook for me like you did before this whole thing started. I want you to tell me I’m amazing, but not just when you’re fucking me. I want you to lov--_

“Are you really in the position to demand things, Daehyun-ah?” He cocks an eyebrow and he looks like he belongs on the cover of a magazine.

Why did he have to be so handsome too?

You ignore him and whine softly instead. “Oppa, I want you to be rough with me. I want you to use me.” You close your eyes. “Use my pretty mouth however you want.”

It’s quiet. He doesn’t say anything for a moment, and it makes you nervous. You’re about to open your mouth, mumble out an apology, when you feel something slap -- not a hand, something harder -- against your cheek. Your eyes flutter open, and you gasp, because did Kim Himchan just--

But before you can say anything, before you can _think_ , Himchan thrusts past your parted lips, his tip sliding against the roof of your mouth. You gag in surprise, eyes widening, and you pull back to catch your breath -- just for a moment.

You don’t get far, though. Himchan fists the fine strands on the top of your head and pulls you close again, using his other hand this time to slap your cheek. You whimper and look up, only to meet his dark, sharp eyes. You shiver. Kim Himchan doesn’t even need words to make you feel weak.

“Open.” His voice is rough. You follow his command slowly, and he smirks. That’s the only warning you have before he pushes into you again, rolling his hips over and over. He’s hitting the back of your throat and your entire body feels like it’s burning; your legs are shaking, and your eyes are stinging, and soon your cheeks are wet with your own tears. There’s spit dribbling down your chin, and _yes_. This is what you need.

He pulls out abruptly, and you blink, your eyes glazed over, to see a string of spit connecting your swollen lips to his tip. It could almost be romantic.

“Oppa,” you rasp, your voice barely above a whisper.

You hear a chuckle. “Not enough for you, baby? Is my Daehyunnie not satisfied?”

You whine, and this time, he buries both of his hands in your hair, tugging on the roots as he fucks your mouth. In and out, in and out, faster than you remembered his hips could move. His cock is heavy against your tongue, and you wish that he could stop for a moment so you could lavish your tongue over the veins on the underside. But he doesn’t.

Himchan slides all the way in, until your nose is pressed against his pelvis, his trimmed hairs brushing your cheeks. He moans, and you burn at the sound. You’ve heard it before, but you want to hear it again and again, ingrain it in your mind. You can feel his tip in your throat, and you try to swallow around him, but you can’t; it’s too much, _too much_. Soft noises you didn’t even know you could make escape you, somehow, and when Himchan pulls out, you’re panting, gasping, tongue out and trying to catch your breath.

“So messy,” Himchan murmurs, and slaps the tip of his cock against your tongue a few times. You can’t help but sigh in bliss. The blush on your face has spread down to your chest, and you’re painfully hard in your jeans. Himchan takes notice, and teases you by dragging the toe of his shoe against your inner thigh.

“A-ah! Oppa!” You bite down on your tongue as you arch into his touch, like a magnet. You can’t control yourself.

He chuckles, and it’s humiliating, how small and pathetic and helpless you are in front of Kim Himchan.

“You’re doing so well, baby.” He brushing the hair from your eyes, and you glow with the compliment. “Oppa will reward you if you continue to be good like this.” His fingers trace the outline of your face and drag down your throat slowly; you get the message.

You’re ready now, when you take Himchan’s cock between your lips, puffing them out around his girth before you sink down. You relax your throat, and you don’t gag when his cock breaches the barrier of your throat. You take him fully, swallow around him once, twice, and you’re graced with another low moan.

You glance up. A  bead of sweat rolls down his temple, his neck, and disappears into his shirt. He takes in a deep breath, and when you hum around him, the next breath stutters.

“Fuck. _Fuck_ ,” he gasps. “Daehyun.”

You moan softly, immensely turned on by the desperation in his voice. The muscles in his thighs are quivering, and before you can do any more, he’s pulling out and pumping his cock to finish.

You keep your mouth wide open and eyes closed when his white strings spurt across your face, hot, salty, and unquestionably Himchan. You stay still and quiet, as his fluids start to cool on you, and you slowly open your eyes once you’re sure you won’t get cum in them.

“Shit..” Himchan whispers. He has his phone on and the camera is pointed at you. It must be out video mode, you assume, as he drags his fingers across your face and paints your lips with his cum. Your cock twitches as you wonder what your face must look like on the screen. You wonder if Himchan will ever show you.

“I don’t know why I didn’t think of this sooner,” he mumbles, then kneels beside you, keeping the camera trained on your face. “Lie down, baby. Oppa’s going to take care of you now.” He wipes the remaining cum off with his fingers.

You change positions in record time and Himchan laughs, undoing your zipper and tugging your jeans and boxers down to your knees. You’re happy you didn’t wear skinny jeans this time.

There are no playful touches, no build-up. He has his hand wrapped around you and he’s pumping you fast and hard, using the fluids on his hand as a lubricant, squeezing a little bit each time he reaches your tip. He keeps the camera steady.

You suck your lower lip into your mouth and groan loudly as Himchan’s taste fills your mouth again. You don’t know if it’s the camera or how he held your head and fucked you before, but the muscles in your legs and stomach are tense and shaking, and you're already so close. You arch your back and buck up into his palm. He simply hums and leans down kiss your neck, never slowing his pace.

It's embarrassing, but when he bites down on your pulse and twists his hand around your shaft, a high, breathy moan rips from your throat and you release over your stomach. It wasn’t your best orgasm, but Himchan’s satisfied smile makes it all worth it.

Himchan sits gathers some of the cum on your torso in his palm and smears it over your mouth, making sure to catch it all on film.

You’re panting and you lap up your own cum, mumbling, chanting “oppa...oppa…” over and over. You want to hear his voice again, hear him praise you, hear some reassurance. You're thirsty and desperate for it.

“You were so good today, baby. So good. I promise to make it better for you next time.” Himchan sets his phone down and kisses your forehead. You bite your lip to stop your smile from growing too wide.

He gently pulls you up and guides you to the bed -- and you mentally apologize to the unknown owner for ruining their room. You know you shouldn’t do this. Cuddling breeds false hope and heartbreak, you’ve learned. But you’re tired, and Himchan’s arms feel so nice around you.

You nestle between his legs and rest your cheek against his chest, humming, almost purring as he runs his fingers through your hair.

“Oppa?” You look up, blink sleepily. “Will you show that to anyone?” You already know the answer, but you want to hear it from him, just to make sure.

He cups your cheek and presses a soft kiss to your lips. “Of course not, baby. I don’t want anyone else to see you like that. I don’t like to share. You’re mine, after all.”

You nod and lean up to kiss him again, gentle and sweet. When you nuzzle your face into the crook of his neck, you don’t know what possesses you to say it, but the words come tumbling out. “I love you.”

He doesn’t say anything, doesn’t move, and neither do you. And you fall asleep like that, and hope to stay in your dreams as long as possible, dreading not to find him beside you in the morning.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Because dom!Chan and bottom!Dae make me feel things. And Daehyun calling Himchan "oppa" (http://youtu.be/RuYJWY8iyEI?t=4m18s) is very important.  
> //second time writing smut x_x comments and critiques are welcomed


End file.
